


Oswald, I like you.

by Gobblepotstew



Series: Jim Jam and Ozzy [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobblepotstew/pseuds/Gobblepotstew
Summary: Jim is heating up the relationship between him and Mr. Cobblepot





	Oswald, I like you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamdizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/gifts).



He knew what he wanted was wrong, but at the moment, he no longer cared. It was a hot, rainy night in Gotham and he blamed the summer heat for making him own up to what he really came to the Iceberg Lounge for.

"James, why are you here?" Oswald Cobblepot whispered angrily. Not to the detective who stood before him, but more so to himself in wonderment as to why is this man was standing in his office. Why this "golden boy" of Gotham law saw fit to see him at an unreasonable hour. The man that alluded his friendship and fantasies to detesting his very presence. He was standing right in front of him, with a look in his eyes that made Oswald uneasy. Or more so, scared.

"I wanted to see you." Jim said softly with a slight sigh as he straighten out his suit.

"Jim," Oswald turned his head to stare out at his balcony window. With a touch of color on his cheeks. "You know as well as I do that you'd rather be somewhere else with someone else."

"Are you suggesting Sofia-"

"Sofia, Lee, whomever," The mobster said bitterly as he took another swig of his top-shelf scotch. Jim shrugged slightly and undid a button on his suit jacket. Oswald glanced at him and then back at the window. Why did he do that?

"I came here because I felt I had to. I just," Gordon paused, lost in thought. "I needed to see you."

"Now you've seen me. You can go."

"Oswald,"

"Jim please. I am tired and wish to retire for the rest of the night." The mobster did not time for the small talk or whatever Jim was offering. He had grown tired of giving so much to him and gaining nothing in return.

"You don't think I'm tired too? Tired of us essentially dancing around each other?"

"After what you've done to me? You were the one who felt the need to bring that little shit of a woman to our fair city and look what happened? It blew up in your face!"

"Oswald,"

"No Jim! You can kiss my penguin ass! Get out!" Oswald said loudly as he pointed at the door as if Jim had no clue it was there. Incensed, Jim walked to the large doors and locked them. That shocked Oswald. He got up from his desk to grab his cane but Jim was far quicker as he smacked it out of his hand.

"I don't want to hurt-" The captain started as they started scuffling with one another. Oswald was pushing himself away from Jim's person. With Jim holding the mobster by the lapels of his jacket.

"You've already hurt me! Let me go!" Oswald said enraged as tears formed in his clear green eyes. James saw this and softened his grasp. No doubt the memories of hate and hurt being played in the other man's mind vividly.

"Let me finish!" James said quickly. He moved his arms to Oswald's waist. The younger man's face turned red as he stopped struggling. He cowered back slightly as Jim held him in his arms. Almost, to Oswald, lovingly so.

"Jim,..."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore." Jim said finally. "I want-I needed to see you because I think I have feelings for you."

"Oh no. No no no no no. This isn't happening. I will not be ensnared by your lies!" Oswald frowned and pushed Jim's arms away, got up and headed for the door. Jim grabbed him and tossed him in his lounge love seat and Oswald exasperated, stayed there.

"I am not lying about this. Oswald, I want you."

"No, you don't. Everyone knows that. Jim please, stop teasing me." Oswald said sadly. James, hurt by that statement walked over grabbed Oswald's head softly and kissed him. His lips were rough as they grasped Oswald's soft ones. The younger man was still after James let go of him. He looked up at him with a scared expression. He never thought in a million years that James Worthington Gordon would ever kiss him. Jim stepped back and Oswald saw Jim's eyes were dilated and his heart skipped a beat. No one can fake that.

"I don't tease. I'm serious." Jim said gruffly as Oswald was blushing furiously.

"But what about..."

"About what people think? Don't worry about it too much. I am choosing who I actually want to be with. Everything that's happened and we are still within reach of each other. I like you Oswald, maybe more so. I want to choose us for once. Ya know, see what happens. And," Jim started blushing. "I hope you choose me too."

Oswald stared at him mouth open and unsure of what he was hearing. Is Jim confessing? He actually likes me? He thought. But he would not deny this chance to let his feelings be known.

"Jim, I have and always will be hopelessly in love with you. Y-you had to have known I have had feelings for you. But I assumed you found me disgusting..."

"No. Never that. I just thought that I was fostering a foolish desire to get involved with you. But it's way more than that." Jim said silkily as he bent down to open Oswald's expose shirt. He slowly undid his buttons, one by one, until Oswald chest was showing in all its porcelain glory in the golden light of Gotham's night.

"Oh my!" Oswald said breathlessly. Jim smiled haughtily upon loving this cute, squirming version of Oswald. James undid his tie and crept upon Oswald's lips. Licking and tasting. Oswald laid back into the seat enjoying the affections being showered on him.

"What do you want Oswald? I won't do anything you don't want me to," Jim said with care. Oswald sat lost in thought wondering what he did want from this. But the man had everything he's ever wanted but the one thing he had thought he never needed until it essentially fell into his lap. It could have been the heat of the rainy, summer night as the night air crept into the office, affecting his judgement or the smile on Jim's face that made him smile too.

"All I want is for you to love me." He smiled in the glowing light.

"I know I can do that." Jim said softly as he proceeded to prove it.

 ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for pamdizzle for gotham gift exchange! Sorry it's late!
> 
> Prompt: Heat  
> Gobblepot Summer 2018


End file.
